


The Field Where I Died

by cindyfxx



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx





	The Field Where I Died

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Field Where I Died](https://archiveofourown.org/works/356451) by Beth [archived by [ssa_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist)]. 



@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%

 

 **For love, no price was too high.**  

为了爱，任何代价都不算高昂。

 

@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%

 

当然了，一切还是起始于Smallville。

从那场流星雨到现在已经过去了三十多年，那天有五十人丧命，其中就包括Lewis Lang和Laura Lang。

Lex把二十年里最好的时光都花在了肥料生意里，所以他知道粪便里能长出什么来。它可以滋养出愤怒、怨恨、狂怒；恨意却可以在灵魂的黑暗处轻易滋长，只要给上一点食物和爱意。

他应该记得的。他应该预见到的。因为他深知，该死的。他深知的。

坐在桃木办公桌的皮椅里，地板上是美利坚合众国的国徽，作为自由世界的领袖，Lex签署了他终究要签署的最后一份文件。

他的辞职书。

曾经，这个念头让他发笑，这个潜在恐惧会成真，但他会用官方表情对面对。但此刻的现实里，只剩下了坚定不移的决心。

他潦草地签完名字，等着Clark来取笑他的签名像个孩子的字迹。但，没有取笑。

没有Clark。

抬起头，他看着Lois Lane，表情坚定地看着她用拇指摩擦着金属打火机。微微转头，他看向Pete Ross。

现在应该是Peter Ross总统了。

Pete曾经想说服他，所有的一切，但是Pete明白，所以也只是说说而已。Lex会永远都会高兴自己当年听了Clark的话与Pete为伴。他们曾经用了整整两个小时的时间相互指责咒骂。甜玉米工厂。尼哥底母的花与枪。但是在最后，他们冲刷了那些黑暗的地方，取走了那些肥料。在Smallville似乎总是如此，如果你在开始杀了谁，最后你反而会成为他们的朋友。

或是他们的情人。

痛，仅仅在一周之前，像刀刃一样刺穿了他。

“Lex？”Chloe Sullivan-Ross立刻走到他身边，她的眼睛还红着。事关她的三个朋友时，她总是把关心写在脸上。

“我没事，Chloe。”她点点头，退后一步。

Lex站起身，走到椅子后。“Pete。”

Pete看看他，然后坐下，可是，一旦坐上了这张椅子里，就好像他承担了它的重量一样。“Lex……”

摇摇头，Lex拿起公事包。“不。这是该做的事。你做不到。但现在我能做到。”

“我可以命令军队去……”

“那样并不能了结一切，Pete。你知道的。只有一件样东西，可以终结它。”

与美国第五十任总统握手。与第一夫人拥抱，然后他与Lois走向后门。他无法面对那个住处，无法面对那张自从Clark没回到他身边开始他就再也没睡过的床。

再也不用去睡了。

他们上了一辆加长车，并不是政府的车，是Lex以前去上班用的那辆。一名特勤与Lex和Lois坐在后面，另一名特勤在前面和司机一起。

“我会让司机放你下车的。”Lex告诉Lois。

“不，不用，前任总统先生。”

“Lois……”

“我要去。”

“我不会回来了。”

Lois Lane用阴翳的褐色眼睛看着他。“我知道。”

 

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

 

成为了第一个公开同性性向的总统付出了很多；或者说是成为第一个公开与某位同性保持长期关系的双性恋总统。他丢掉了南方的选民，虽然他们也从没期待能赢。北方的工业重镇和加州会为他赢得大选的。意外的是来自农场区的支持挽回了险胜的局面。

Lionel Luthor，伟大的混蛋，死磨，硬泡，影响着每一个人，去赢得他能为他儿子战役赢得的每一分支持。所以，Lex得承认：他父亲在中部所经营的每一条政治关系给了他农场区。

他在Lex就职宣言两天后死了。

这并不能弥补作为糟糕父亲的三十七年，但，最终，归于平静。

Lex和Clark在2017年一月搬进白宫。他们本应为媒体的进攻与批评做好准备的，但拥有整个大都会的票子和《星球日报》——太过张扬并没出版有关政客性习惯的故事——并没让他们躲过全国报纸的恶夜攻击。

花了好几个月的时间，直到新政策与国际事件得到了优先权，但诽谤最多的还是报界。2020年大选时，有了一位新的副总统，Peter Ross——一位来自卡萨斯州Smallville镇的老朋友——取代了上一届的Maxwell George，Lex Luthor赢得连任。这一次，有个男人睡在他床上变得不值一提；时代不同了，大多数选民愿意把他们的选票投给他们的经济来源。

在他们在白宫的日子里，Clark开始了他的写作事业。第一世界国家里，AIDS，依旧只能被抑制，不能被治愈，依旧被当做一个不能碰触的敏感点。同性恋权力只是要求对他们的日常生活进行检查。

但孩子和书本呢？对来自堪萨斯州Smallville镇戴眼镜的小记者来说很完美。

当然啦，狗仔队并不知道超人是谁——那个每天救人的男人的身份。全世界的天灾人祸都是让一个身穿蓝色紧身衣长着一撮小卷毛的男人应付着。

但是，总是存在着一些不喜欢超人干预的人——从来不喜欢，从一开始就不喜欢，从大都会开始就不喜欢。那些人揪着他的外星身份攻击他，对抗他。猜测他是不是外星入侵的开端。

偏执永远都会成为某个人的选择性嗜好。

随后，在2020年，在刺杀Lex和中国的Xio Xiung事件之后，有人把一切拼凑到了一起。

一切，当然是开始于英特网。然后是那些小报。

随后就是时代周刊。华盛顿邮报。特别快报。星球日报。

很快，‘总统与外星人’成了全球性新闻。

然后，就在大都会外面，那些害怕入侵的人，带着急速上升的恐惧聚集到一起，迈出了走向暴行的第一步。

Lex从来不知道是Lana Fordman去找的他们，还是他们找到的她。也不知道是人类保护组织播下的种子，还是它们三十年间一直在Lana心中生根发芽。

她已经高中时爱上她的高个子傻瓜与那个导致他父母死亡的外星末裔联系到了一起？

在表象之下到底潜伏得有多深？

那想法。那愤怒。那痛苦。

一周之前超人回到了堪萨斯，在2023年六月一个温暖的日子里。他从Lex参加国际会议的澳大利亚飞去LuthorCorp五号工厂发生的大爆炸现场寻找生还者，就在Smallville外一百英里的地方。救灾应急组织就驻扎在周围，还有医疗队，食物，等等。Lex知道超人很高兴见到了Lana，跟着她进了某个帐篷。然后就再也没人见到过他了。

他们制作了一段录像。

Lana，打开了一个Lex认识的盒子。

里面是地球上现存最大的一块氪石。这些年来Lex一直再雇人系统地搜寻这种矿石。月球上矿石挖掘项目的深坑里填满了这些石头。这件事只花了Lex五十亿而已，很便宜，真的，甚至还不够零花钱的。

为了爱，任何代价都不算高昂。对此，Lex深信不疑。

Lana的动作那么迅速，把项链捆在了Clark的脖子上。Clark已经那么久都没接触过他出生世界的残片了，也许就是这个原因让他衰弱得如此迅速。

录像记录了Clark在六小时里变虚弱的过程。慢慢枯萎，慢慢消逝，皮肤呈现出那矿石的颜色，它杀死了他，如此缓慢。非常得慢。

然后，Lana，看着摄像机说道。“他杀了我的父母，和其他人。如果没他杀死那些父母兄弟姐妹，我们的世界又会是怎样一番景象？”

联邦调查局，中情局，还有一大帮其他的局从来没能向Lex给出割开Clark喉咙人的名字。那人笑看着超人——Clark——的血，如此鲜红，这么像人类，流进堪萨斯的深色沃土。

看到这录像是五小时之后，在空军一号上，在他从澳大利亚飞回美国的路上，Lex Luthor成了他曾经觉得自己很幸运没成为的那种人。

然后他开始思考，以一种自从第一次，在十多年前，Clark把他推到在丝绸被单上吻他直到他不能思考为止之后就再没用过的思考方式。从那一日，最后那点仁慈也被全部抹杀干净了。

一个星期的思考后，然后他们就走到了这一步。

 

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

 

司机在Smallville镇边界二十英里外停下车。从小丘上，他们能看见两边的碉堡；这边拦着铁丝网，大堆的旧车在人类保护组织那边。Smallville变成一个闭塞的小镇有段时间了，之前虽然一直处于紧张状态，但自录像被曝光出来那一天起，它就变成了潜在恨意滋长的中心。

三十年前是爱达荷州，白人抵制其他人。是合适的，这是……邪恶的。一个种族对一个人的抵制，所以就可以接受，即使那根本就不是那么一回事。

这是有关支配，和几个自命不凡的盲目信仰者。

但，结局都是一样的——Smallville现在成了个自成一体的帝国。

“Lex？”

他转过头看着紧张到抽烟的Lois。

“是？”

“你确定了？”

掸掉白色西装上的灰尘，Lex微笑着。

探员Morse走上前，Lex跟着他走向加长车前方，永远也不会回答Lois了。

“长官……”

“不要。要多近？”

“有效范围二十英尺。”

Lex点点头，伸出手。一分钟后，Morse把钥匙放进他手里。“谢谢你。”

“不用谢，总统先生。”

爬上汽车，Lex小心看了眼反光镜，然后发动汽车，向小镇的入口开去。两名士兵推开铁丝网，一台起重机移开一辆车打开一个入口。Lex开进去，停在Talon门前十英尺的地方，下面就是他们的兵工厂。

真讽刺。

五个带着散弹枪。六个带着乌兹枪。然后是Lana。

“Lex……”

“Hello，Lana，”Lex说道，其中的两个人开始搜身，检查他的口袋，用手在他西装的平整线条上摸来摸去。

“你来这里干什么？”

“我想看看他。”

Lana看着他，然后Lex意识到她有多么的自私冷漠。Clark曾经爱过她；他曾经是她的生意伙伴。他们怎么就没看出来，即使是在表象之下？一个人不会在一夜之间变成这样。必须要经过一复一日地沉淀发酵。

“可以。”她说的，转身。

他跟着她，几个带着枪的人跟在他身后。他可以听到汽车正在被检查。祝你们好运，他想着。

“你为什么要这样做？”他必须问，必须知道。

“他杀了我父母。”

“Clark带来不带来那些陨石他们都会死去的，Lana。这从来就不是他的错。他曾经爱过你。”

“我亲眼看着他们死了。”Lana说道，眼睛闪着光。

对此无能为力了，不是吗？他无法治愈一个三十岁的女人，一个深恨着的女人。一个深痛着的女人。

哈哈哈……辩解而已。Lex把这些念头从思想里赶走。

他们大约步行了十分钟，到达Reilly家田地边时，Lana转身走进玉米地。玉米地里中间长着向日葵。金黄，闪亮，巨大的花盘迎向太阳绽放着。

他们已经清出了一片空地，大约十英尺见方。一边的泥土被堆成了一堆，很明显，这个最近挖出来的坑现在已经被埋上了。在另一侧，土地上有一块痕迹。

红色的。

“他不应该来的。他带来了那么多的死亡，他永远也偿还不了。”

“是偿还你吧。”

他的话让她的脸颊上出来了愤怒的颜色。“那天他害死了那么多人，不是只有我的父母。”

“他也救过无数条人命。别为你自己和你的恨意找借口。”

转过头，他看向Lana，然后走向那片血污的土地。触摸那片干涸的血痕，感谢因为某些恐怖的原因天没有下雨，没有把最后这点Clark冲走。

他又回到了这片一切起始的玉米地，回到了最初。那时Clark改变了他的人生。夺走了他的头发，但却给了他志向。这其中存在着某种更深刻的东西。那样东西取走了‘错’变成了‘对’。弯下双膝，他抓起一把泥土，走向那个简陋的坟茔。

“Lex，你在想什么？”

多么孩子气的问题呀，来自一个今年学会了杀戮的人。

转过身，他坐到挚爱的身边。微微移动了一下，不想引起那些还站在玉米和向日葵里还荷枪实弹的人的警惕。他打开手上戒指上的小小盖子，按下按钮。

倒计时五秒钟。

抬起头，他终于回答了Lana的问题。

“这就是我死去的地方。”他回答道。然后，天空被点燃，坠向绿色的田野，橘色和黄色，然后是黑色……烈焰鲜红，一如鲜血。

  
  
**The End**


End file.
